Yong
|fgcolor= |image=Yong ShadowWars Comic3.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Black/Brown |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) Covert Ops Crew (temporary affiliation) |job=Marine |family= |voice= |concattop= }} Yong is a marine formerly in service to the Terran Dominion. Biography The Battle of Adena Yong took part in the Battle of Adena, after an illicit operation prompted by Commander Naderi resulted in Dominion ground forces coming under attack by the zerg, and being forced to ally with Daelaam forces under Admiral Urun for mutual survival. After their forces allied, the two endured an assault from the Niadra Brood, with Yong taking a hit to the arm from a hydralisk's needle spine, but used a stimpack to dull the pain. A member of the squad named Elms sensed a zerg presence in the caverns behind them with her psionic powers, and ordered the squad to investigate. When objections were raised by the squad, Yong defended Elms, saying her powers had allowed them to survive this far. The squad ventured into caverns below, encountering creep.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 4 Accessed 2017-12-09. Elms was then ambushed by an infestor, which Yong killed, shooting the strange larva it produced. When Yong turned to Elms for further orders, Gary protested that a mercenary should not be leading them. Further in they discovered a massive swath of zerg held in reserve. During a fighting retreat, Elms revealed to her squad that Commander Naderi and Captain Hogarth's operation was illegal and black market, and that they intended to pocket the proceeds. Yong tossed a grenade at the oncoming zerg, collapsing part of the cavern and allowing her squad to escape. Up above Elms contacted the protoss who were making a last stand against Niadra to buy the terrans time to escape. Elms ordered the squad to move to the nearest dropship, but after overwhelming the protoss Niadra ordered her zerg to advance on Yong and her allies.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manuel, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. As the group sprinted toward a dropship, they contacted Captain Hogarth, but when he realized that the squad had not retrieved the jorium, he cut communications and left orbit. The terrans were able to escape through a shipping hangar. Yong stuck with Elms as they fought through the zerg, battling through another group of infestors, and offering to kill Elms if they ever got her. The group fought through to a nearby dropship, when Elms was psionically assaulted by Niadra. In order to stop the attack Yong punched Elms unconscious, piloting the dropship offworld. In the rear, the rest of the marines discovered a cache of jorium in the ship's cargo hold.Watrous, Valerie (w), Sepulveda, Miguel (i) and Javir Mena ©. (February 3rd, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 6 Accessed 2018-02-03. The Last Junction On the dropship, Yong watched the news as they reported that the mercenaries were responsible for the events on Adena, and that they had all died on the surface. Yong greeted Elms, who had awoken, and told her that knocking her out was a one time thing. Yong then told Elms a Dominion battlecruiser was tailing them and firing warning shots, to which Elms said they would try to escape to a buyer she had for the jorium. Gary reacted violently, forcing Elms to knock him down with a punch. Yong commented on how strange Gary was acting as Elms set them on a course for their buyer, evading the battlecruiser and its viking complement.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Javier Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 7 Accessed 2018-08-09. The group arrived at the Last Junction, and Elms suggested that Yong and Contreras stay behind, with Yong noticing Elms getting headaches around the jorium. When Contreras voiced that they could not trust Elms, Yong talked her down, saying she had helped them so far. However found themselves surrounded by the mercenaries affiliated with James Sykes, and were contacted by Elms, who gave Yong a tip that they would be ambushed by saying their split would be "three ways." Yong opened fire on them and a firefight broke out. In the midst of the fight Gary stumbled out, vomited and mutated into an infested terran. He tore through the mercenaries and ran off into the outpost. Yong contacted Elms, and the two exchanged their situations, Elms telling Yong they had been double-crossed, and Yong telling Elms that Gary was about to make the outpost a warzone.Valerie Watrous (w), Andrés Guinaldo (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 6th, 20178). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 8 Accessed 2018-09-06. Elms said that she would track down Gary, and that they would now only need to split the haul three ways. Yong was shocked, and said Elms was better than that, to which Elms said she didn't know her at all. Contreras said that they should just leave Elms behind, and Yong refused, saying they needed to repair the ship. After they got the ship back in working order, Elms said she would return with a new buyer, and Yong didn't want them to come to the ship. Elms said she knew what she was doing, and Contreras and Yong met the buyers outside, Reigel and Nova Terra.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (October 4th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9 Accessed 2018-10-04. Contreras reacted with hostility, but Nova disarmed her, saying she was serious about buying their stock. Yong was worried about the situation, but Reigel gave her a data pad with their cut of the profits, and Yong was shocked and relieved that they were done with the fighting and gained a profit. Nova departed, and Elms said she was going to go her own way. Yong was disappointed but did not stop her. However, as Elms prepared to leave an explosion rocked the ship, and a reaper busted inside.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (December 20th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 10. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 10 Accessed 2018-12-20. Elms sensed the reaper wasn't from Nova, but someone sent to take the jorium. Elms told Yong to take the ship off, though Yong said that the ship was in bad shape. The dropship began to take off, but the reaper detonated a demolition charge that caused the ship to lose altitude. Yong held the ship together as it crashed, and when the reaper and his comrades investigated they found Elms lying on the ground. However, it was a ruse, and Yong and Contreras ambushed them. Elms discovered from the last survivor that they were hired by Captain Hogarth to cover his tracks from the Battle of Adena. Elms wanted to leave, but Yong and Contreras convinced her he'd keep sending forces to kill them, and that they'd have to work with Nova to stop him. Reluctantly, Elms agreed.Matt Burns (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (December 20th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 11. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 11 Accessed 2019-01-17. Aspar ]] The three were given gear by Nova and a cloaked liberator, and raided Hogarth's base on Aspar. They tried to avoid casualties using stun grenades, and finally fought their way into his office. However it was trapped, and the three were electrocuted, and Elms knocked unconscious. Yong and Contreras ducked behind a desk, and Yong rose to shoot one of Hogarth's marines, but was shot in the chest and seriously wounded. Elms however was able to regain consciousness and kill Hogarth, and Nova arrived to retrieve them. Yong was stabilized on one of Nova's ships but still in critical condition, and Elms and Contreras agreed to take her with them as they parted ways with Nova.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (February 14th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12 Accessed 2019-02-14. Personality and Traits Over the course of the Battle of Adena, Yong became trusting of Elms, even in spite of the psionic powers she hid from her squad. She was able to shrug off battlefield injuries with the aid of stimpacks, and kept a good sense of humor even during the heat of battle. She continued to defend Elms, even while those around her were more suspicious, though her trust began to wane as events dragged on. However, by the assault on Aspar, Yong had come to grow fond of both Contreras and Elms. In addition to being a marine, Yong is a capable pilot, able to evade multiple vikings at a time. She is able to pilot both dropships and liberators. References Category:Terran characters in Shadow Wars Category:Terran marines Category:Terran pilots